


Count to three and hold your breath

by Chaotic_Myth



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Myth/pseuds/Chaotic_Myth
Summary: Adam has been trying his hardest to be the friend that everyone needs, but sometimes it becomes too much. Ronan is flipping his shit, and Gansey is going insane. How can he help two of his best friends, when one of them is betraying the other so easily.





	Count to three and hold your breath

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. :) If there are any mistakes please let me know, I wrote this at 1 in the morning and my mind is a bit hazy.

Count to three and hold your breath, grow from the spine and let the music take you wherever you want. No blockages, no judges, just you, your body, and your mind….

Adam stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, his body sprawled out on the forest green carpet of his bedroom in the shitty double wide he shared with his parents. He had been in the same position for about forty-five minutes now, his eyes unfocused as the sound of music traveled through the headphones. The thing that broke his concentration was the loud buzzing of his phone, he could have sworn that he put the device on silent. Seeing that his meditation was already broken, he rolled onto his stomach as he flipped open the phone. Yes, he had a flip phone, no he didn’t care if he got made fun of at school. He wasn’t there to impress others; he was there to get what he needed to better his life. 

Taking a glance at the message he let out a sigh. Ronan Lynch. It was always Lynch. The only guy who knew exactly which moment to texts, be it Adam was doing homework, or trying to sleep. Lynch was there to ruin his focus. Sure, Adam could ignore it, but maybe he liked being bugged by the other. This was a piece of information he would never admit outload. 

Adam scanned the text message from Ronan, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous message. 

“Ice Cream?” The message read, he could not believe what he was reading. It was nearly one in the morning and Lynch was craving ice cream? There had to be something else going on, Ronan was unpredictable, but Adam knew the male wouldn’t just get him out of the house for ice cream at this hour. 

With calloused dry fingers, he went to work on sending a message back to Ronan, already up and grabbing a different shirt to change into. 

“Fine. But if I’m tired in the morning then you are taking the blame.” Adam hit send and shoved the phone in the pocket of his worn-out jeans. With a deep sigh, he walked to the paint chipped bedroom door and pulled it open just a crack, poking his head out and spotting his drunken father passed out on the couch. His mother was probably in the bedroom asleep already, so this should be easy.

Quiet footsteps were made as he travelled down the short hallway, stopping for a quick second to grab his keys off the lopsided kitchen table, freezing when they clacked together and made a noise. His head turned to see if his father had moved from the old recliner, when he didn’t notice any movement he continued his cautious journey to the front door.

A breath he didn’t know he was holding escaped his slightly chapped lips as he stepped out onto the porch of the double wide, turning to shut the door just as quietly as he opened it. s. It was bit chilly out tonight since the Fall was now becoming Winter, so that made Adam shove his hands into his pocket as he walked to the curb in front of their trailer, taking a seat to wait for the other.

Ronan’s BMW came into view almost ten minutes later, and Adam was up before the car came to a complete stop. Pulling the door open and sliding into the passenger seat, shutting the door and rubbing his hands together to gather the warmth from the male’s heater. 

A smirk appeared on the male’s face as he pulled off of the curb. “Not even a greeting,” Ronan spoke as he cut his eyes to Adam, taking in his appearance and licking his lips unconsciously. 

“Shut your mouth Lynch, if you wanted me to go with you then you should have been outside the moment you texted.” Adam responded with a snap to his voice. He leaned back in the leather seat and let out a low hum, soaking up the warmth of the car. 

As Ronan steered the car to their destination, Adam did his own once over. Drinking in the strong forearms of the other as he shifted gears, noticing the fading bruises on his knuckles. He was there when Ronan had gotten into that fight, Kavinsky was once again talking shit and holding back Ronan was like holding back a raging bull, Kavinsky just happened to be the red cloth. 

He was thrown from his memory as Ronan skidded the car to a hard stop on the side of the road. 

“What the hell Ronan, fucking Christ. Can you give me warning next time that you try and toss me through the damn wind shield?” He was panting as he gripped at his chest where the seatbelt had held him back. 

Ronan was now looking at him fully, his eyes piecing Adam’s questioning gaze. “Why should I give you a warning? You didn’t warn me about Gansey and K.” 

That sentence struck Adam, his body freezing as he drank in Ronan again. This time he really analyzed the male, noticing that he was tense all over. Shit. He was hoping that he would have gotten to Ronan before he found out. 

This trip was definitely not about ice cream; it was plan to lure Adam out of his home for confrontation. With a sigh, he unbuckled the seatbelt and turned so he was fully facing Ronan. He wasn’t even sure where to begin, or even how to tell the story of how he found out. 

It was by total accident, he had Ronan’s key to Monmouth and decided to let himself in, when had first gotten there he didn’t hear anything or see anyone so he assumed the place was empty. Oh, boy was he wrong, the moment he turned the corner to head to Ronan’s room, he was met with the image of Gansey pressed against the wall, his pants halfway down his thighs and Kavinsky thrusting in and out of him. 

Kavinsky’s bony fingers were holding Gansey’s above his head, his hips smacking flush against the male beneath him.

The noise that left his mouth definitely wasn’t human, Adam was thrown into a whirlwind of emotions. His eyes trying to process what he had just witnessed. Why the hell was K here, and why was he fucking Gansey. So many questions were running through his mind. 

Adam’s eyes had met with Kavinsky’s and the male smiled at him, a crooked grin that spoke more than words. Gansey was trying to move from under K, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment, and also from exertion. “A-adam…wait.” The clean-cut male called out to him when Adam decided he had enough of staring them down. 

He was turned to walk away, to hope Ronan would not walk through that door at this moment and see what he had saw. Gansey shoved Kavinsky off of him, ignoring the male’s protest and foul words thrown his way. Adam couldn’t even look him in the eye. What the fuck was Gansey thinking, did he really just go behind Ronan’s back to fuck his enemy? The guy who Ronan was trying to escape. He thought he had issues, but apparently, Gansey had bigger ones. 

With his arms crossed he faced him, his lips pulled in a tight line as to not go off on him until he had an explanation. “Adam, I wasn’t expecting anyone home. I didn’t want you to find out like this, but I’m thankful it’s you and not Ronan.” 

His fist clenched as he listens to Gansey talk, he had to thank whatever source was holding him back from socking the male in the jaw, or wringing his neck. “Are you shitting me right now Gansey? Look at who just had their dick buried in your ass, how could you even think this was okay? What if it had been Ronan, then what?” 

“I wanted to tel-” Adam cut him off, holding up a finger to silence him. 

“Why?” He asked.

“I don’t even know when it happened. I went over to talk to him about leaving Ronan alone. Then things escalated from there, he had me in his room, on his bed and I didn’t even think I was gay…or bi, I really need to look into the definitions of these terms and sexuality meanings later, but anyway one thing led to another and before I knew it I was going back for more…” Gansey took a deep breath after spitting all of that out, doing his best to straighten his shirt. “Promise you won’t tell Ronan…at least not yet.”

Adam being Adam sighed and gave a slow nod, not at all liking this, but he knew Gansey needed to be the one to tell Ronan, to explain in better detail as to why he was fucking around with Kavinsky and not just scrape the surface.

That still didn’t mean Adam didn’t have a plethora of questions, but he would wait until after Gansey spoke to Ronan. 

Well obviousl that plan went to shit. Because here he was in Ronan’s car being questioned about the actions of his best friend, and once again things were flipped around to make it seem like he was the one who decided to keep it a secret. “Ronan. I wanted to tell you, but Gansey promised he would tell you himself. That was a week ago.”

A shuddering breath passed through Ronan’s lips, his hands tightening on the steering wheel then loosening up as he prepared to speak, “Want to know how I found out? Fuck, it doesn’t fucking matter because when you walk in on your best friend sucking Jersey trash dick, then all your senses go out the window.” He yanked off his seat belt, opening the door forcefully and stepping out. “Get out the car Parrish.” 

“Why? Adam asked, nervously twitching in his seat, let out a quiet gasp as Ronan opened up the door to the passenger’s side, pulling him out. “Parrish. I have never fucking asked you for shit, only for you to be honest with me and yet here you are keeping secrets.” 

“I never fucking asked for you to trust me Lynch, I never asked to be brought into any of this. Yet here I am, stuck in the middle of fight you should be having with Gansey.” Adam was in complete shock that Ronan was seriously trying to blame him for something that he had no control over. Sure, he could have run straight to Ronan to tell him about what he saw, but that wasn’t his place. He was not responsible for the actions of someone else.  
Adam was always getting the short end of the stick no matter who he was with, it usually came from his father, but now he had to get scolded by his own friend. This was shit. 

“Shut up Ronan! Just fucking shut your damn mouth. If it bothers you so fucking much then be a man and go talk it out with Gansey! “Adam shouted at him, he was so pumped up the biting cold wasn’t even bothering him.

Before Adam could continue his angry rant he was tackled to the floor by Ronan, his hands instantly flying up to protect his face if Ronan chose to swing at him. Enough physical fights with his father had prepared him for this. He made sure his head was turned away so Ronan would only catch his cheek. He laid there for a few minutes, waiting for the blows, waiting for angry fist to pummel into him. When they didn’t come, he lowered his arms, slowly turning his head back to face Ronan. 

“Fuck Parrish. I’m sorry.” He was shaking as he rolled off of Adam, landing onto his back and staring up at the sky, counting the blazing balls of fire that people called stars in the sky. “I didn’t mean to take it out on you, I just didn’t know who else to fucking call. You know? How would you react if you caught your best friend with the scum of the earth, but also a hazard of your past?” Ronan dragged a hand over his face, letting out a huff of air. In Ronan’s mind, he was trying to form an apology, but it usually never came out that way. 

Fingers gently landed on the male’s shoulder, giving a squeeze. Adam knew when the other was trying to apologize. “I’m not excusing any of the shit Gansey did, but maybe you should go back and talk with him? See what drug he fucking smoked.” His hand lingered a bit longer on Ronan’s shoulder, wondering how he could be in this cold without any sort of sleeves. 

“Yeah. I just can’t face him right now Parrish. It’s not like it was some random girl, it was K.” Ronan still couldn’t believe his best friend was on his knees for that bastard. When did Gansey even decide he was gay? One day he was all over blue, the next he was nuzzling a dick. What the fucking hell happened. 

Adam shivered a bit as he pushed closer to Ronan, not thinking much of lying beside the male on the half frozen patch of grass on the side of the road. “Can we please get the fuck out of here Ronan? I am freezing my balls off and I got a Latin test in the morning, so do you.” 

Already on his feet before Adam even finished talking he held a hand out, waiting for Adam to grab it so he could pull him up. He didn’t judge the strength of his pull and Adam came barreling into his chest, Ronan having to place his hands on those bony hips to steady him. 

For a moment, they stayed there, Adam staring up at Ronan and Ronan returning the look down at Adam. Hopefully Ronan couldn’t feel his heart pounding, ready to cartwheel out of his chest. 

Ronan’s mind was elsewhere, watching Adam’s chapped lips. He didn’t he feel when his finger went up to swipe at Adam’s bottom lip gently. “Ever heard of Chapstick Parrish?” 

Adam grabbed Ronan’s wrist, letting his fingers caress the worn and chewed bands for a few seconds before lowering the male’s hand from his lip. “Just get the fuck in the car and drive.” He stepped away from the male and walked over to the passenger’s door, yanking it open and climbing in.

A laugh came from Ronan as he followed Adam’s actions, this was going to be one hell of a car ride. Maybe he wouldn’t go back to Monmouth tonight, but wherever Adam was he was going to be fine. He could forget Gansey, he could ignore the plaguing thoughts about K. Right now, in this moment, he was going to just live. Just Adam and him on the open road. 

A new day would come later, and he would face it when he got to it.


End file.
